Baal-Zebuth
Baal-Zebuth is a dark deity symbolized by two combined black stars. While his role in the East is relatively dualistic, composed of both malevolent and benevolent traits, in Northern Realms his worshippers are perceived as cruel murderers and cannibals by followers of the Nordling Pantheon. History The cult of Baal-Zebuth originates in the East, either in Hakland or Zerrikania.Szpony i kły It is believed that it was brought to Nordling lands by either a sectarian priest of Coram Agh Tera or a mad brigand. Following the fall of Falka's rebellion, fire, sword, poverty and hunger in northern Redania, particularly Gelibol and Nimnar Valley, led people to madness. Hordes of savage folk used to eat humans and nonhumans alive as offerings to the dark god, local criminal underground and Temerian agents operating in the area secretly praised him. The outbreak of chaos that erupted granted Baal-Zebuth's followers the wrath of basically every single cult in the Northern Realms. Kreve's inquisitors and knightly orders hunted cultists mercilessly, every single kingdom and principality banned the worship, even pacifist druids informed the authorithies of or outright lynched the practicioners. By the second half of 13th century, the sole Nordling enclaves of the cult were criminals of the remote areas such as Velhad, Vespaden, Wastelands or the Toina valley. People caught possessing Baal-Zebuth's amulets were whipped. In the East however, local clergy had no connection to the atrocities performed by their mad Nordling "brethren" and the cult remained legal. In 1240s or 50s, a group of vagabonds or magic practicioners stole a Raróg egg from Baal-Zebuth's temple in Hakland. In Lyria, they sold it to a local eccentric named Fowler who intended to resurrect Raróg, Baal-Zebuth's eternal enemy. Geralt of Rivia and Dandelion, who happened to be nearby, were blackmailed by Merrinda Hewroth to stop the crazy man; Fowler's assistant, a teenage girl, gave Geralt a Double-Star amulet devoted to Baal-Zebuth. When Geralt and Dandelion were escaping from confrontation between Fowler and Merrinda, the witcher used the amulet to successfully drive off Raróg's mental pleas. Beliefs s, living in wet environments and spitting acid, may be seen as embodiment of Baal-Zebuth, the enemy of fiery Raróg.]] Baal-Zebuth, god of moist and dark sky, is believed to be the polar opposite of Raróg, the fierce deity of fire and warm sky. Both are evil, neither of them more or less than the other; combined, they symbolize the northern and the southern wind. According to the ballads, ages ago the two fought over the dominance in the skies, Baal-Zebuth in form of a female black dragon, Raróg of a fiery phoenix. Though Baal-Zebuth won, no one gained the advantage, and the desolation they created became known as the Great Korath Desert. Symbols Symbol of the deity is the Double-Star, comprised of two combined black stars. While the god's gender is male, his avatar is a female black dragon. Cult The official cult has temples operating in Hakland and Zerrikania. Interestingly enough, its priests seem not to limit their vaults to Baal-Zebuth's relics only; one temple was in possession of a supposed Raróg egg. Notes * Conflict between Baal-Zebuth and Raróg serves as mythological background for Kres cudów, a short story in Szpony i kły Witcher collection by Polish authors. Trivia * Beelzebub, or Baʿal Zəvûv, was a Philistine deity later adopted by Abrahamic religions as a major demon or the devil. His name is usually translated as "lord of the flies", and it is believed that an aspect of one Levantine god of rain involved warding of flies that caused sickness (see Myiagros). References pl:Baal-Zebuth Category:Deities